1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking device and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3768073 discloses an object tracking device. The object tracking device disclosed in the publication tracks a photographic subject by calculating the level of similarity manifesting between a template and an image through an arithmetic operation method known as normalized correlation.
There is an issue that the similarity level calculation methods normally adopted in object tracking devices in the related art such as that mentioned above, fail to address effectively in that a high level of accuracy cannot be assured for the similarity level calculated for an image with different gains applied in correspondence to various image components such as the brightness and the chrominance.